<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh no, how shall I pay you, Mr Landlord? by MintSlice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817330">Oh no, how shall I pay you, Mr Landlord?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice'>MintSlice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Togainu no Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Drugs, Gen, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU</p>
<p>Nano has found himself in a pitiful situation where he can't make rent, and must turn to his landlord, Arbitro, to organise an alternative payment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh no, how shall I pay you, Mr Landlord?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Bob, who started this whole mess. I'm sorry it's so short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nano sighed as he flicked through his wallet whilst walking home from yet another job he’d been fired from. Two lonely thousand yen notes fluttered in the night’s breeze. It wasn’t his fault that he had a hard time connecting with customers, and that people complained that he wasn’t ‘friendly’, whatever that was supposed to mean. He did, however, have plenty of food at home to last him, and a few good books he’d been waiting to have time to read, so all was not lost. His only problem was rent. It was due tomorrow and now he would not be getting paid like he had hoped. He knew most landlords would be nice and give provisions to tenants down on their luck for a little while, but his landlord was something else. The man never uncovered his face, and wore tacky, garish outfits that honestly might have been popular in the 80s, but not anymore. Again, he sighed. But he had no other choice; He really had to speak to his landlord immediately and explain the situation. He was positive there would be some way they could work around this.</p>
<p>“Good evening, how can I help you?” The landlord, Arbitro, said softly from the crack in his door. Nano looked straight at him blankly and explained the situation. “I see”, Arbitro said after listening to the story, “You want me to find an alternative method to your rental payments?” Nano nodded, his face still blank. This seemed to please Arbitro as he finally unlatched the chain lock on his door and ushered Nano inside. The décor was as tacky as the man himself, if not a little more dreary. There were paintings of naked young boys on the walls, and some strange contraptions laying around that Nano could not even begin to identify. “Do take a seat”, Arbitro offered as he walked towards his own throne. Nano politely took a seat on the ornate couch across from his landlord and looked up expectantly. “Now, I know that money’s tight, and your rent is due, and that you’re hoping to arrange alternatives,” Nano nodded as Arbitro continued, “It just so happens you’re in luck. Alternative payment is just what I’m looking for.” Nano tilted his head to the side like he wasn’t quite understanding Arbitro’s positive attitude, but he listened on anyway. “You see, I’m actually a vampire, and more than money, I’m running low on blood to drink. It’s always better fresh from the victim, anyway,” Nano relaxed back into the couch. If blood was his only interest, then he could offer that plentifully. His body was specially designed, after all. He was sure he could produce an adequate amount of blood to both keep Arbitro happy and himself alive.</p>
<p>“Deal”, Nano said softly, and with a flourish, Arbitro stood and made his way to Nano’s side on the couch in an instant.</p>
<p>“This won’t hurt a bit!” Arbitro cooed as he pushed back Nano’s hair and pulled down the collar of his shirt so that he could access that beautiful, long neck, pulsing with fresh blood all for him. Nano held still as Arbitro pushed his sharp fangs through the skin and pierced him hard enough to draw blood. Arbitro had only taken a lick when he pulled back and covered his mouth. Immediately, Nano froze. “Y-Your blood!” Arbitro gasped. Nano was about to flee, fearing the worst, but Arbitro held him firm. “Your blood tastes, different…” Nano tried to pull away, but unlike only a few moments ago, Arbitro seemed to have gained an inordinate amount of strength. “This… This is incredible! I’ve never tasted anything like it!” Nano still tugged away from Arbitro, but was still unable to match that strength.</p>
<p>“Is this what happens when Vampires drink blood?” Nano questioned calmly. Arbitro looked him in the eyes, as if he had just woken up from his own trance. </p>
<p>“No, not at all. This is something entirely new to me! I don’t think it has to do with vampires at all! This… This is something I think would affect anyone. Your blood has special properties!” Arbitro exclaimed. In a flash, Arbitro had moved from the couch to the other side of the room to grab some medical equipment, then back to the couch beside Nano before Nano could even blink. “I must take a sample and explore this in more detail. In the meantime, don’t be leaving your apartment or hiding from me! I will find you, now that I have a taste for your blood!” Arbitro warned as he not too kindly shoved a needle into Nano’s arm and drew a vial of blood. “You may leave for tonight and call this payment, but I will be expecting more from you.</p>
<p>As Nano left the strange apartment of his landlord, he could still hear Arbitro mumbling something about ‘drugs’ and ‘making a killing’ and he assumed it had something to do with his blood. He guessed overall this was a good thing, because he had assumed the alternative ‘payment’ would have equaled sleeping with his landlord, and that was definitely not happening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>